parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Josyah Fierro Boy Genius
Pilot The Movie Begins At An Air Forace Base Somewhere In Colorado The Beas's Radar Detects An Incoming UFO And They Send Fighter Jets Up To Examine The Situation The Pilots Are Surprised To Find That It Is A Rocket Carrying Two Boys and a Robotic Dog Josyah Fierro John and Casper The Dog Josyah Needs To Launch a Communications Satellite (Which Is Really a Toaster) To Communicate With an Alien Species Who Sent Him A Message That Was Garbeld In The Ionosphere. Unfortunately The Pulse Rockets Fail And The Rocket Cannot Leave The Atmosphere Josyah Tapes Some Soda To The Toaster And Throws It Propeling The Soda Into Space Then The Rocket Fall Down To Town And Lands On His Roof He Is Reprimanded By His Parents He Then Gets Ready For School But His Antics Caused Him To Miss The Bus He Tests His Latest a Form Of Bubble Transformation Made From a Special Bubble Gum He Catches Up With The School Bus But The Bubble Gum Pops When It Hits A Tree In The Classroom Bella Josyah Sister Is Giving A Report On Dinosaurs When Bella Says That Girl Dinosaurs Are Getter Than Boy Dinosaurs Josyah Proceeds To Correct Her With Technical Data. During Show and Tell Josyah Shows Miss Davenport And The Class A Shrink Ray Suddnely Shrinks Miss Davenport Causing Her To Get Tiny And End Up Battling A Worm That Has Gotten Out Of An Apple. When Walking Home Josyah John And Their Freind Steven Spot A Poster For An Amusement Park. Taveon Get Excited About Meeting Buzz Lightyear. Steven Gets Exited To Touch A llama. However, Their Parents Refuse To Let Theme Go Due To a School Night, And Josyah Is Grounded So They Sneak Out Without Their Parents Knowing. They Have Lots Of Fun. Josyah John And Steven Both Go On Many Rides. John And Josyah Go On a Tramway While Steven Goes To Meet Buzz Lightyear, Which Is Really A Guy In A Costume. John Touches a Llama. And Gets A Button That Says "I Touched A Llama" They Then Go A Roller Coaster Ride That The Cars Look Bats. By Now, The Shrink Ray Is Working Again, So Jo Jo Also Had The Golden Rule Meanwhile, The Toaster Is Found By Tenacled Alien Race They Seem To Be Green And They See With One Eye. They Fly Spaceships In Space The Grand Duke Of Owls Watch The Message Then, All The Ships In The Armada Head To Earth. When Josyah Runs Away, Bella and Her Best Freind Kayla Are Doing Tai-Chi While Bella Drinks A Soda Called Buzz Cola". Meanwile, Josyah Steven And John Went To Retroland And Have Fun. The Tentacled Ailens Take All The Parents And Made Fakes Notes On The Refrigerators. On The Way Home, John Spots A Shooting Star, So He, Josyah and Steven Wish For No More Parents So They Could Have Fun All The Time And Be Free. The Next Morning, Josyah Spots The Note Set And Reds It. The Notes Are The Same For Everyone So Josyah Has Casper The Dog Scan For Adult Life Forms. When The Report Comes Back (None Within Radar Range), The Kids Start Celebrating And Doing Things They Couldn't Do Normally. The Next Morning The Craze Has Worn Off And At Home, Josyah Is Upset That His Parents Didn't Say Goodbye. Josyah Goes To His Lab And Compares The Note The Tentacled Aliens Left With Notes His Parents Wrote When The Writing Doesn't Compare, Josyah Realizes That The Notes are Fake Casper The Dog Finds Evidence Of Aliens On The Computer, And Josyah Tracks Them To Another System. He Organizes The Other Kids In Town To Build Rockets From The Theme Park Rides To Travel There. While Staying On An Asteroid, Everyone Recalls What Their Parents Did At Bedtime Before They Were Abducted By Aliens. The Next Day, Josyah, Bella, Kayla, John, and Steven Went To The Tentacled Aliens's Home Planet. They Met The Grand Duke Of Owl And Hunch The Others Saw Jo Jo Wendy Oscar And The Other Kids. Kayla Asks The Grand Duke Of Owls That What Does He Want Wich Their Parents. The Grand Duke Of Owl Tell Her That It's What Bowser Wants. Bella Asks Him What Bowser Is. Het Gets Tired Of Answering It. Casper The Dog Assults The Grand Duke Of Owls. Josyah Calls Casper On Kayla Cell Phone And Tricks Hutch Into Thinking Casper The Dog Will Self-Dreatruct In An Explosin Covering 30 Square Miles. Casper Frees The Kids Using A Glitch In His Obesinces Program (When Told To Play Dead, He Detonates In A Small Explosion, Which Blows Down The Door), And They Make It To The Arena Were The Parents Will Be Sacrficed To Bowser. when They Reach It, An Unusal Ceromony Is Finishing And Bowser, a Giantic Three-Headed Space Dragon Hatching From His Egg. Josyah Quickly Comes Up With a Plan Steven Heads To An Airfeld To Obtain A Transport, He Gets The Mind Controller, and The Rest Of a The Kids Keep The Guards Busy. They Escape, But The Grand Duke Of Owl Follows Them In His Ship At The Head Of The Tentacled Alien Fleet He Orders The Ships To Open Fire. During The Battle, Josyah Skims The Surface Of Tentaceld Aliens' Sun And Flares Destroy All But The Grand a Duke and Owls Ship. The Grand Duke Of Owls Sends A Taunting Message To Josyah, Who Flies Out With Casper. he Uses His Shrink Ray To Make Himself The Size Of a Planet, And Blows The Ship Into An Oncoming Asterods. The Grand Duke Of Owls Vows He'll Be Back. The Kids Are Renited With Their Parents, and They Make It Home Without Futhrer Incident After Which They Eggs For Breakfast Serena and Ben Fierro Take a Few Sips Of Josyah's Experimental Soda And Begin To Burp Uncontrollably Realizing A Picture Of Atom (Josyah's Signature Logo That Could Only Be Found On The Front Of His Shirt), Serena Yells "JOSYAH FIERRO--" Before Burping Loudly. they Aal Laugh And Outside Casper Imitates A Bird. CAST. * Jimmy Neutron - Josyah Fierro (Josyah and Me) * Carl Wheezer - John (Josyah and Me) * Sheen Estevez - Steven (Josyah and Me) * Cindy Vortex - Bella (Josyah and Me) * Libby Folfax - Kayla (Josyah and Me) * Nick Dean - Jo Jo (Josyah and Me) * Judy Neutron - Serena Meraz (Josyah and Me) * Hugh Neutron - Ben Fierro (Josyah and Me) * Goddard - Casper The Dog (Josyah and Me) * King Gobot - The Grand Duke Of Owls (Rock A Doddle) * Ms. Winfred Fowl - Ms Davenport (Josyah and Me) * Oobalr - Hutch (Rock A Doddle) * Yokians - Owls (Rock A Doddle) * Poultra - Bowser (Mario) * Kids In Retroville - James Denman Kids * Genral Bob - General Oscar (Army Forace) * Ultralord - Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story) Category:Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius Movie Spoofs Category:Jimmy Neutron Movie Spoofs Category:Jimmy Neutron Spoof Category:IMovie Peroductions Category:IMovie Studios Entertainment